Outdoor
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sekarang Sakura akan belajar meningkatkan kewaspadaannya agar tidak masuk lagi ke dalam perangkap Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tapi... ada kalanya sang pemberi perangkap jauh lebih pintar dari yang diperkirakan/"Karena perjanjiannya hanya kau yang menentukan tempat kita akan pergi. Tidak ada syarat lain, benar 'kan?"/Sequel Fetish & Sport/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


**Dasar mesum.**

Itu adalah dua kata yang selalu hinggap di kepala Haruno Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Yah, Sakura memang tahu kalau teman sejak kecilnya yang merupakan laki-laki tersebut pasti memiliki suatu hormon kemesuman yang wajar dimiliki remaja laki-laki seumuran mereka. Tapi... tetap saja...

Kemesuman bocah pantat ayam itu sudah keterlaluan dan melewati batas!

Aaah, diam-diam Haruno Sakura merindukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang (katanya) terkenal sebagai pribadi yang cuek, dingin, tidak suka bersosialisasi, dan berbagai macam kepribadian _anti-_sosial lainnya. _Well, _itu memang masih benar, bahkan sampai sekarang. Hanya saja Sakura sudah tidak bisa melihatnya dengan _normal _lagi seperti dulu.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut, karena berkat dia, Sakura belajar banyak hal termasuk, _'Mungkin beberapa orang tidak mau bersosialisasi karena takut hasrat nafsunya yang jauh lebih besar dari siapapun akan tiba-tiba muncul saat bersosialisasi'_—ya benar, itu ilmu yang bodoh, tak perlu dianggap serius. Setidaknya ini yang menyangkut di kepala Sakura semenjak bertemu sisi Sasuke yang lain.

Tapi... jika pemikirannya seperti itu...

...berarti Sakura juga?

Sakura tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah saat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, "Enak saja! Itu sih Sasuke!"—teriaknya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ternyata wanita itu sendiri cukup percaya diri alasannya tidak mau bersosialisasi adalah karena takut orang lain menganggapnya aneh karena menyukai pasangan _gay. Yeah, _jangan lupakan bahwa Haruno Sakura di sini adalah seorang _hard fujoshi _yang masih sangat mencintai dunia dua dimensi_._

Bahkan sebenarnya Sakura sendiri jauh lebih parah dari Sasuke yang masih mau menerjunkan diri ke dalam organisasi sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya setiap melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu hanya duduk diam di pojokan kelasnya bermain dengan _laptop _sementara anak-anak lain sudah mempunyai teman _minimal _satu di kelasnya—Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sekelas_. _Mending jika dia hanya menonton _anime _atau membaca _manga _yang masih masuk ke dalam kategori _normal, _kalau _yaoi_? Lebih dari itu, _yaoi rate 18+_?

Ah... Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana matanya terasa begitu perih ketika menyita _laptop _Sakura dan ternyata wanita itu sedang menonton adegan kedua laki-laki saling bergumul satu sama lain di atas kasur.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung menutup _laptop _Sakura dengan kasar lalu tangannya memijat pelipisnya dengan helaan napas frustasi. Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura yang mengamuk di belakangnya dan sedang ditahan Neji juga beberapa anggota OSIS lain yang kewalahan menghadapinya—entah dari mana, Sakura memiliki kekuatan _monster _yang melebihi perempuan seumurannya.

Waktu itu Sasuke pusing karena dua hal. Pertama, kenapa Sakura bisa menyukai hal-hal seperti itu? Err, baiklah Sasuke akui sebagai laki-laki normal, dia masih suka menonton _blue film _dan semacamnya. Tapi setidaknya bukan dua makhluk dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. _Hell, _membayangkannya lagi saja dia sudah mau muntah. Sasuke tahu banyak _fujoshi _di luar sana, tapi tidak pernah menyangka tetangganya sejak kecil juga salah satu dari mereka. Lalu yang kedua...

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih mengamuk dan mengomel pada Neji yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seandainya ada Tenten di sini, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang itu pasti akan lebih memilih mengurus teman sejak SD-nya itu dibanding Sakura yang menurutnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari Tenten. Sasuke kembali menghela napas melihat Neji dan Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menggumam pelan sehingga anggota OSIS yang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai perempuan aneh seperti dia?"

**Dasar gila.**

Yah. Jadi intinya, Sasuke dan Sakura di sini sudah memiliki persepsi sendiri untuk satu sama lain. Sekarang...

...bagaimana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, almost PWP, straight lemon_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship/Maybe Humor_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A sequel fiction of FETISH and SPORT**_

(Silahkan dibaca dulu keduanya sebelum membaca _fic _ini agar tidak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OUTDOOR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga pipinya terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicubit. Wanita berumur delapan belas tahun itu melanjutkan kembali acaranya mencuci piring setelah cukup lama melamun. Sakura menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bertemu Sasuke lagi karena ketua OSIS sialan itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan acara _MOS _untuk anak kelas satu yang akan datang tahun ini di sekolahnya.

Sakura benci mengakuinya tapi... ternyata dia merindukannya.

Ukh, ini pertama kalinya Sakura sangat ingin bertemu dengan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Biasanya mereka memang selalu bersama bahkan sudah sangat sering menggumamkan kata 'bosan' setiap bertemu satu sama lain—saking terlalu seringnya bertemu. Entah Sakura beruntung atau tidak. Karena walaupun mesum—sebenarnya yang tahu Sasuke adalah laki-laki mesum tingkat akut memang hanya Sakura—banyak perempuan yang rela mengikutinya tujuh hari tujuh malam hanya demi merasakan waktu lebih banyak bersama 'pangeran sekolah' tersebut.

Ah iya dan satu lagi, Sakura bukan merindukan Sasuke karena dia sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya. Cukup jelas? Bagus.

Tinggal satu piring lagi, maka itu artinya setelah ini Sakura sudah tuntas membersihkan isi rumahnya. Wanita itu menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil piring itu dan mencucinya. Tidak lama, setelahnya Sakura segera menutup kran air kemudian mulai meletakkan piring-piring yang telah dicuci kembali ke lemari peralatan makan. Huff, akhirnya selesai juga.

Sekarang... tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikerjakan.

Sakura mendengus, "Buka _laptop _saja deh," gumamnya. Namun, ketika Sakura berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya—

"Yo."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura nyaris saja melempar piring di belakangnya ke arah pria yang kini berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu dapur. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika dan wanita itu membuang mukanya ketika Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa miliknya kini berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Ka-Kau masuk darimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan sekilas terlihat meremehkan—seakan dia sudah terbiasa membaca gerak-gerik wanita di hadapannya, "Seperti biasa kau lupa menutup pintu belakang, bodoh," celetuknya membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke garang sementara Sasuke masih tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang sih tadi dia yang ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi setelah sekian lamanya, tapi sepertinya dia kembali berubah pikiran. Lagipula Sasuke pasti akan semakin besar kepala jika tahu teman sejak kecilnya ini ternyata bisa juga merindukannya. Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya. Namun ternyata, tangan Sasuke itu menjulur ke belakang Sakura, dengan kata lain bermaksud membuka peralatan makan dan mengambil gelas dari sana.

"Minta minum," ucapnya singkat. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke segera membawa gelasnya menuju dispenser. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menenggak minumannya sampai habis. Saat Sasuke kembali menoleh padanya, Sakura langsung membuang mukanya. Lagi. Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu, "tingkahmu seperti perempuan yang rindu dengan kekasihnya tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"E-Enak saja! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, dasar mesum!" respon Sakura dengan cepat tanpa menyadari wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Dan justru hal itu membuat senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menekan tombol untuk mengalirkan air dari dispenser ke gelasnya lalu meminumnya lagi.

"Tak perlu malu, kita 'kan memang sudah pacaran."

"Itu 'kan hanya keputusan sepihak darimu!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang tidak."

"Ba-Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu!"

"Telat. Semua orang sudah terlanjur tahu kalau kita pacaran."

"Makanya beri tahu yang lain kalau itu hanya salah paham! Kita tidak pacaran!"

"Kau yang tidak mau kita pacaran, kau saja yang beri tahu mereka."

Aaaargh! Seandainya Sakura tidak takut dimarahi ibunya, Sakura pasti sudah mengambil piring kaca di belakangnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang minum dengan santainya. Sekarang Sakura sangat ingin bertanya pada Uchiha Mikoto alias ibu dari pantat ayam sialan itu. Wahai tanteku yang baik, tante dulu ngidam apa sampai mempunyai anak yang saaaaangat menyebalkan ini?

Sakura menggerutu kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Dan sialnya itu membuat senyum kemenangan Sasuke kini kembali muncul di wajah—yang harus Sakura akui—tampan itu. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak mempunyai teman dekat selain Tenten dan yah... para _fangirls _Sasuke adalah orang-orang terakhir yang ingin Sakura dekati di dunia ini. Atau bahkan akan lebih baik jika Sakura tidak perlu mendekati para _fangirls _Sasuke yang menurutnya sudah sangat gila dan mengerikan tersebut. Dengan keadaan itu, tentu Sasuke juga tahu Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan kekasih Sasuke dan membuat mereka percaya semudah itu.

Ha. Situasi seperti ini benar-benar menguntungkan Sasuke dan di lain pihak benar-benar merugikan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." suara Sasuke yang kembali terdengar membuat Sakura tersentak dari pemikirannya. Dan sebelum Sakura sempat terkejut, Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura dan hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter, _"...tandanya sudah hilang, heh?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyentuh bahu Sakura dan sedikit menarik bajunya sehingga bahu putihnya terlihat.

Sakura sempat tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, "Tanda ap—aaakh!" dan wanita itu tidak sempat mengelak ketika Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bahu Sakura. Awalnya cukup keras dan membuat Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Namun tak lama kemudian, gigitannya mulai melembut sebelum Sasuke melepaskannya lalu menjilatnya perlahan. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak cepat saat Sasuke kembali menutup tanda baru itu dengan bajunya.

"Selesai," siulan Sasuke setelahnya membuat Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar lalu menutup bahunya sendiri dengan kasar pula. Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapi tatapan garang Sakura padanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Uchiha bungsu itu pun akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur Sakura saat ini, "_hey_, mau jalan tidak?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

Wanita berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut menatap Sasuke penuh kewaspadaan. Semenjak tragedi di rumah Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura belajar untuk jangan sampai mengeluarkan atau melakukan suatu hal yang akan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam perangkap yang disiapkan Sasuke, "Jalan kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Hari ini libur dan orang tua kita sedang bekerja. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada akhirnya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergeming, dari ekspresinya sepertinya dia menyetujui ucapan Sasuke kali ini. Mendapat sinyal bahwa Sakura satu pemikiran dengannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan untuk lebih meyakinkan tetangga sejak kecilnya tersebut, "Tenang saja, kita tidak akan ke _hotel_ atau semacamnya—jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Dan sekarang Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya tertutup poninya namun Sakura masih dapat melihat senyum Sasuke yang belum hilang. Sakura berpikir keras. Dia memang bosan—sangat bosan di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi juga dia ingin keluar dari rumahnya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan sekarang Sasuke mengajaknya. Kenapa tidak? Sakura menatap Sasuke mantap, "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Aku yang menentukan tempat kemana kita pergi dan kau tidak boleh ikut campur sama sekali dengan keputusanku, bagaimana?" adik dari Uchiha itu tertawa lagi mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Oh, hanya itu? Tidak masalah," balas Sasuke sembari mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. Akhirnya Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan dari ekspresinya sepertinya Sakura sudah menentukan tempat-tempat yang akan dia tuju bersama Sasuke setelah ini.

"Bagus! Karena aku pasti akan memilih tempat yang ramai, Sasuke! Kau tidak akan bisa memperlakukanku macam-macam karena aku sudah tahu kemana sebenarnya jalan pikiranmu saat akan mengajakku pergi, dasar mesum! HAHA! Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu!"

Masih dengan wajah ceria seperti anak kecil, Sakura segera berbalik dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sementara Sasuke ternyata masih belum menghilangkan senyum mautnya. Bahkan kali ini... senyum itu bisa dikatakan sebagai seringai yang berbahaya. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Tidak akan bisa macam-macam, heh?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Berniat menunggu Sakura di sana. Dari posisinya saat ini, Sasuke bisa melihat pintu kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua. Senyum licik kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Tempat yang ramai? Bagaimana, ya..." gumamnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum itu. Sama seperti Sakura, sepertinya sesuatu telah dia pikirkan dengan matang di kepalanya.

Ah.

Jangan sampai Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kandang harimau yang sangat kelaparan—karena sudah lebih dari dua minggu belum diberi makan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kita akan ke sini, sini, lalu sini!" Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan malas ketika Sakura menunjuk tempat-tempat yang akan dituju dengan penuh semangat dan antusias. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju stasiun dimana keretanya dapat melewati ketiga tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura tersebut, "Aah, sudah sangat lama aku ingin ke tempat ini tapi orang tuaku kerja terus. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Sasuke!" lanjut Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hn. Sama-sama," balasan Sasuke dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya membuat Sakura tersentak. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Aaaah, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan peta yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menunjuk tempat yang akan mereka tuju pada Sasuke. Sial. Malu sekali rasanya.

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka sampai juga di stasiun yang dimaksud. Sakura menghela napas lega, dia berlari menuju tempat penjualan tiket mendahului Sasuke. Setelah mendapat tiket dan kereta yang ditunggu telah datang, Sasuke dan Sakura segera memasukinya. Sakura memang sengaja memilih kereta karena kendaraan itu memang ramai, tapi sialnya kali ini terlalu ramai. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menahan napas saat masuk ke dalam lalu mencari celah kosong yang bisa ditempati mereka berdua.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis sakit entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya setiap orang-orang yang saling berhimpitan menginjak kakinya secara tak sengaja. Rasanya susah sekali bernapas. Terlebih dengan posisinya yang kali ini menghadap dada Sasuke—meskipun laki-laki itu sudah berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar jangan sampai menindih Sakura yang berada di antaranya dan pintu kereta di belakang wanita tersebut.

Awalnya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sebentar lagi sudah tiga puluh menit sejak mereka menaiki kereta ini—perjalanan menuju tempat pertama yang ingin dituju Sakura memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Sakura menghela napas, "_Hey,_" anak tunggal Haruno tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara Sasuke yang berbisik tertangkap indra pendengarannya, "kau tahu? Di kereta selalu terjadi pelecehan seksual terutama pada perempuan sepertimu."

"Hah?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku akan melindungimu," belum sempat wajah Sakura memerah lagi, Sasuke sudah langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap pintu kereta. Tubuh depan Sakura menyentuh jendela dan entah kenapa Sasuke sengaja menekannya. Sasuke kembali berbisik di telinganya, "akan lebih aman jika kau seperti ini, jadi tidak akan ada tangan jahil yang mencoba menyentuh dadamu," dan kata-kata itu anehnya langsung membuat telinga Sakura terasa panas.

Tapi tiba-tiba... Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

Walau merasa tak nyaman, akhirnya Sakura mencoba menuruti perkataan Sasuke karena setidaknya kata-kata pria itu masih masuk akal dan bisa dimengerti. Tapi lama kelamaan, tangan Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya seperti sengaja dan membuatnya merasa sesak, "Sa-Sasuke," Sakura bermaksud mengingatkan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tertahan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu. Tangan Sasuke yang lain... menyusup ke balik roknya, "Sasuke!"

"Sst, tenang," ah sungguh, melihat Sakura tak berdaya dan ketakutan seperti ini membuat Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa keras dengan penuh kemenangan dan kepuasan. Namun, dia harus menahannya jika masih mau ini berlanjut, "aku hanya melindungi bagian bawahmu agar tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya," begitu katanya. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja walau tangan Sasuke memang hanya diam menutupi daerah kewanitaannya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam.

Lebih dari itu...

...bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya!?

Sakura tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lebih jauh. Tubuhnya menggeliyat panik tanpa bisa dia tahan, tapi itu justru malah membuat tangan Sasuke yang hanya diam jadi terasa menggeseknya. Ukh, tubuh Sakura mulai berkeringat, giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangan dan dahi Sakura menyandar pada jendela kereta di depannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Sialan. Ternyata Sasuke masih bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini. Cih, sebenarnya sampai mana otak mesumnya bisa berjalan?

"Diamlah," sayang sekali Sakura tidak dapat melihat seringai licik Sasuke yang kembali terulas di wajahnya, "kalau kau terus bergerak seperti ini, orang lain akan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padamu dan kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian," ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat tubuhnya tenang. Sakura menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya berkali-kali. Dia sangat tegang. Aaah, seandainya saja dia tahu apa yang saat ini ada di dalam kepala Sasuke.

Tapi... dasar mesum sialan. Baru saja Sakura menurutinya untuk diam, Sasuke justru menyusupkan satu jarinya ke balik celana dalam Sakura dan itu sukses membuat Sakura memekik karena kaget, "Akh!"

Detik berikutnya, Sakura dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara di sekitarnya yang bertanya dari mana suara yang nyaris mendekati desahan itu berasal. Kepala orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya menoleh ke kanan kiri sementara kini Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Wanita itu nyaris menangis karena menahan malu. Tangan Sakura semakin berusaha membekap mulutnya erat ketika Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi kemudian bergerak seakan menggali daerah kewanitaannya.

"Sudah basah? Cepat juga," Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia menahan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali berbisik, "kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menahan suaramu agar tidak keluar. Waktu kita masih satu jam lagi," Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Sial. Laki-laki itu terlihat menikmati ekspresi wanitanya, "jangan marah. Karena perjanjiannya hanya kau yang menentukan tempat kita akan pergi. Wanita sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, 'kan?" seringai Sasuke melebar.

Satu jari lagi ditambahkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Seandainya tangannya tidak menutup mulutnya, dia pasti sudah berteriak sekarang. Tiga jari Sasuke di bawah sana benar-benar gila. Tidakkah dia merasa malu jika seandainya mereka tertangkap basah oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya? Sakura tidak habis pikir.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan seringainya ketika tubuh Sakura menggeliyat mencoba memohon padanya agar semua ini dihentikan. Namun lama-lama setelah merasa kasihan juga, akhirnya gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti. Tapi, bukan berarti tiga jari di dalam sana akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Tubuh Sakura sudah mulai lemas. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa berdiri lagi setelah ini.

Kereta berhenti menandakan akan memasukkan kembali penumpang dari stasiun. Dan benar saja, tidak perlu waktu lama sampai kereta terasa lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke kembali memajukan tubuhnya membuat Sakura semakin sesak bernapas dan... bukan cuma itu. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat dan berusaha menoleh ke belakangnya dengan panik.

Sesuatu yang keras dan menyentuh pantatnya ini...

Jangan bilang Sasuke juga—

"Yah, ketahuan deh," gumaman Sasuke seakan menjawab segalanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sangar—mengancam agar Sasuke jangan melakukan lebih dari ini atau dia akan membunuhnya, "tenang, pikiranku juga tidak sependek itu sampai mau mengalah dari nafsu dan ingin melakukannya di dalam kereta sesempit ini."

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Wanita tersebut kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke berkata, "Kau sudah basah sekali, aku jadi kasihan padamu," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi, "sepertinya aku memang harus tanggung jawab walau tidak bisa maksimal ya," lanjut Sasuke sembari mencium pipi Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngg!" Sakura mencoba menahan erangannya ketika Sasuke kembali menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Bahkan empat. Guncangan kereta sesekali terasa membantu Sasuke untuk melancarkan aksinya semakin dalam.

Sakura sukses mengalirkan air matanya. Ah tidak, tidak... dia sudah masuk ke dalam dunia putih. Dan untuk keluar dari situ, dia harus mengeluarkan hasratnya yang hanya bisa keluar dengan bantuan Sasuke. Dia butuh Sasuke. Sangat butuh. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pikiran Sakura kembali melayang ketika mereka melakukannya dulu. Apa lagi membayangkan jika seandainya orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arahnya. Entah kenapa justru malah membuat tubuhnya semakin panas.

Liang Sakura semakin mengetat dan ini memberi tanda pada Sasuke. Laki-laki itu kembali berbisik, "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku kepikiran, kenapa kau jadi lebih cepat basah dari sebelumnya," Sakura menoleh sedikit. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam setengah, "dan sekarang aku mengerti. Karena kita berada di tengah orang banyak, benar 'kan? Kau senang saat orang lain melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tahu kau nakal tapi sepertinya kenakalanmu sudah melampaui batas."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dan segera mencoba untuk membalas kata-katanya, "I-Itu... tidak benar—ngggh!" Sakura melenguh panjang ketika gerakan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat dan akhirnya setelah guncangan kereta untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sakura pun mengeluarkan hasratnya hingga membasahi tangan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh sementara tangannya yang basah kini bergerak naik hingga sampai di depan mulut Sakura, "Bersihkan. Jika aku menarik tanganku keluar seperti ini, orang-orang akan curiga melihat cairan tak wajar di tanganku," tanpa perlu perintah dua kali, akhirnya Sakura menurut dan membersihkan tangan Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Rasanya ingin pulang saja.

Tapi, baru saja berpikir begitu, kereta mereka kini telah sampai di tujuan. Sasuke menarik tangannya yang telah bersih sebelum berbisik sementara orang lain sudah mulai keluar satu persatu, "Bisa jalan?" Sakura tidak menjawab. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya, laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya lalu menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Kepala Sakura menyandar lemas di bahu Sasuke.

Sedikit merasa bersalah, Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, kita tetap akan ke tujuan awal?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha membuka matanya, "Atau mau pulang? Kau yang menentukan tempatnya," wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menggeliyat pelan di punggung Sasuke. Gerakan ini membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Kalau kita pulang... kita akan naik kereta lagi," ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah wanita itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah, "aku kapok. Pokoknya nanti kita pulang naik taksi. Harus. Dan kau yang bayar ongkosnya."

Penjelasan Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Hah, ternyata teman sejak kecilnya ini cukup polos juga. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon sebelum mengambil Hp dari saku celananya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon tak—"

"_Hotel_."

"...Hah?" gerakan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar gumaman Sakura. _Hotel_? Apa maksudnya?

Sakura menajamkan tatapannya lalu menunjuk suatu gedung tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, "Kita ke _hotel _itu dan kau yang bayar," tegas Sakura. Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya setidaknya sampai Sakura menarik tangannya untuk berjalan, "cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" bentaknya kali ini.

"Eh tapi... kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ragu. Bukankah awalnya Sakura yang paling tidak mau jikalau Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke sana? Tapi, Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajahnya justru sangat memerah dan terlihat panas. Tersadar akan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih barunya itu, akhirnya Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Tangannya yang tadi ditarik Sakura kini beralih memegang tangan wanita itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Baru tiga puluh menit berjalan ketika kamar dengan nomor 1304 itu ditempati pelanggan barunya, sudah terdengar suara desahan dimana-mana. Entah kenapa Uchiha Sasuke memilih kamar di lantai yang cukup tinggi dengan jendela besar yang menghadap kota. Haruno Sakura tahu selalu ada yang tidak beres dengan pemikiran Sasuke tapi tetap saja saat ini dia sudah terlalu difokuskan ke hal lain sebelum sempat untuk peduli.

Dua jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, bermain dengan lidah wanita itu sementara tubuh bawah mereka kembali bersatu lalu bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mulut Sasuke terus menciumi punggung Sakura dan memberi tanda di beberapa titik tertentu. Tengkuk sampai bahu adalah tempat _favorite _Sasuke, sudah sangat banyak tanda di sana.

"Ah! Ah! Ngg!" desahan Sakura terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sakura sudah meremas sprei kasur di bawahnya hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Bahkan sekilas Sasuke sempat melihat ada bagian yang robek tadi karena Sakura menariknya terlalu kasar.

Sentuhan jari Sasuke pada langit-langit mulutnya entah kenapa seperti memberi sengatan listrik di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sudah meminta lebih pada Sasuke dengan mengangkat tubuh bawahnya agar memudahkan Sasuke bergerak lebih akurat. Laki-laki itu menyeringai sebelum menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di mulut Sakura dan berpindah membantu tangannya yang lain untuk meremas dua buah dada wanita itu.

Dalam beberapa saat mereka terus di posisi itu sampai Sasuke dan Sakura mengeluarkan hasratnya bersamaan—Sasuke sudah memakai kondom sebelumnya. Mereka mengatur napas untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke yang lebih dulu bangkit dari posisinya, "Pindah," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menoleh pelan. Tenaganya sudah sangat habis meskipun baru tiga kali mengeluarkan hasratnya. Diam-diam Sakura mengutuk Sasuke yang baru mengeluarkan hasratnya sekali. Karena pastinya laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas. Dan... apa dia akan puas setelah keluar sekali? Jangan harap.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu, Sasuke menggendong Sakura turun dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang masih tertutupi dengan gorden. Dalam sekali tarikan, Sasuke langsung membuka gorden itu hingga memperlihatkan jendela besar tersebut nyaris sepenuhnya. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Lagi.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura pelan hingga akhirnya tubuh depan wanita itu menghadap pemandangan kota yang terlihat kecil dari sini. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu tertawa pelan sebelum berkata, "Berharaplah tidak ada yang memantau kamar ini dengan teropong di bawah sana."

Sakura tersentak. Dan belum sempat menghindar, Sasuke kembali memasuki tubuhnya dari belakang. Anak tunggal Haruno tersebut memekik. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kaca jendela di depannya. Sementara kakinya yang berdiri kini hanya satu, mengingat sekarang Sasuke menarik satu kakinya ke atas.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Sakura harus menahan malu. Sebagai penggila dunia maya, tentu Sakura tahu ada beberapa kasus dimana para fotografer profesional mendapat gambar dua orang yang sedang melakukan _sex _dengan posisi menghadap jendela kaca besar seperti ini. Sehingga hampir seluruhnya terekspos jelas. Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa berharap agar jangan sampai besok dia melihat fotonya sendiri di dalam _forum_ yang biasa dia kunjungi itu.

"Sah... Sasuke! Ah! Hen—oh! Su-Sudah—ah!" Sasuke kembali tersenyum mendengar Sakura memohon padanya. Tapi sayangnya, hukum yang ada di kepala Sasuke adalah, semakin Sakura memohon, maka dia akan semakin bersemangat dan enggan untuk berhenti. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya yang sudah berkeringat juga seperti Sakura pada punggung wanita itu.

"Jika seluruh dunia melihat ke arahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gigitan Sasuke pada telinganya membuat Sakura kembali berteriak kecil, "Apa kau akan meremas buah dadamu sendiri? Atau memainkan liangmu sendiri?"

Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan racun yang menusuk tubuh Sakura lalu menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya memberi rangsangan gerakan agar bergerak sesuai keinginan pria tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai ketika dari bayangan jendela di depannya, dia bisa melihat Sakura mulai meremas dadanya sendiri pelan. Mengesampingkan kata-kata Sasuke sebagai racun yang mematikan, Sakura juga tahu jika dia tidak bergerak sesuai keinginan Uchiha bungsu itu, maka mereka tidak akan selesai.

Sebagai pria yang arogan dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, melihat ada wanita yang mau menurutinya tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura pelan sebagai tanda agar Sakura menoleh padanya dan berhasil. Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura dengan liar. Lidah mereka menari dan saling mengait. Kasar, menuntut, tapi dapat memberi kehangatan pada satu sama lain. Ciuman yang memabukkan.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya itu, Sasuke kembali fokus menggerakkan bagian bawahnya. Sementara Sakura kembali mendesah, Sasuke berkata, "Aku sudah menelpon orang tuaku dan orang tuamu kalau kita menginap di rumah teman dalam rangka berlibur. Jadi—" Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya walaupun tubuhnya terombang-ambing karena dorongan Sasuke yang kasar. Telinganya sudah tidak dapat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke setelahnya dengan baik.

Ah, dasar menyebalkan.

Kalau sudah begini, Sakura tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kalau dia juga mulai menyimpan rasa pada teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Kasihan Sasuke. Dia harus bersabar lagi menunggu sampai Sakura mau jujur terhadap perasaannya. Dan mengingat karakter Sakura, kemungkinan besar akan cukup lama sampai waktu itu tiba.

"—mohon bantuannya sampai aku puas, nona."

Yah, tapi itu salah Sasuke juga sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAHAHAHAHA HALO _MINNA-SAN! _#datangdatangstress #ditendang #baliklagi

Maaf ya, bagi yang sudah berteman dengan saya di fb pasti tahu saya sempet nanya mau _lemon _yang kayak gimana. Eh, gak tahunya setelah itu saya malah dapet tugas bikin presentasi matematika empat bab dan harus selesai dalam waktu 3 hari. Sementara satu babnya aja udah 50 halaman bahkan lebih. _Hell, _ya sudahlah, anggap saja latihan ngerjain skripsi ntar =..= #apah jadinya gara-gara itu, ngaret lagi bikin ficnya baru sempet sekarang ahahay~

Anggap saja _fic _ini sebagai pelepas stress gara-gara tugas gila-gilaan kemaren _ha to the ha _-_- teruuus nggg mau ngomong apa lagi yaaaa, gak tahu deh D: #heh oh ya, semoga _feel_-nya kerasa ya hehe maaf kalau ada kekurangan dan sebagainya :)

Dan sekali lagi, _fic _ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Hanya untuk hiburan semata. _Review_ yang tidak sopan dan tidak berhubungan dengan penulisan atau ide cerita, tanpa perlu pikir panjang akan langsung saya hapus. Selama anda belum pernah mengenal saya, jangan pernah langsung menentukan seperti apa saya dan bagaimana. Karena saya yakin anda juga tidak akan pernah mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

Singkatnya sih... nggak usah ngajak berantem kalau beraninya cuma di dunia maya. Lol.

Hargailah penulis. Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang sudah mau mereview _**FETISH**_,_** SPORT**_, dan_** OUTDOOR **_hehee xD


End file.
